Utapau/Leyendas
Utapau era un planeta de sumideros y el hogar adoptivo de los pau'anos y los utai comúnmente llamados colectivamente como utapaunos. Estas especies vivían en los gigantescos sumideros esparcidos por toda la superficie de matorrales de Utapau. Geografía y geología Situado a 51.000 años luz del centro de la Galaxia, Utapau orbitaba a una sola estrella y estaba orbitado a su vez por nueve satélites. Se componía de un pequeño núcleo metálico, con un manto de roca y una corteza calcárea. La superficie acuática solo llegaba al 0,9% del total, pero por el contrario, bajo la corteza, estaba rodeado por un vasto océano subterráneo. Aunque en el pasado hubo extensos océanos cubriendo el planeta, estos se filtraron a las capas subterráneas a través de la fácilmente erosionable corteza, llenando cavernas descomunales que una vez estuvieron llenas de magma. Poco a poco, la erosión marina contribuyó a desarrollar la vida por los cauces de los gigantes sumideros creando áreas habitables de hierba. Los vastos depósitos de minerales resultantes bajo el océano fueron una gran fuente de riqueza para el planeta. Historia Utapau fue un pacífico y árido mundo que pretendió permanecer neutral en el tiempo del conflicto galáctico. El mundo sumidero era compartido por las dos razas simbióticas parecidas a los humanos, cuyos ancestros, se instalaron en el planeta en el 57.019 ABY. Los lánguidos piel grisáceas pau'anos comprendían solo el 30% de la población, servían como capataces portuarios, burócratas y eran la clase patricia del planeta. Los humildes utai comprendían la clase trabajadora, manteniendo los molinos de sus ciudades sumidero y sirviendo como estibadores para los nativos varactilos y dactiliones. Originalmente, los pau'anos y los utai llevaban vidas separadas; los primeros en la mediocre superficie, los utai en las profundidades del subsuelo. Sin embargo, gracias a los esfuerzos de la nobleza utapaun, como Timon Medon y la familia Fed—junto con el cambio climático que provocaron las cada vez más fuertes tormentas de hiperhuracán—las dos especies acabaron uniéndose. Los pau’anos migraron hacía el subsuelo y le dieron su toque especial a las ciudades utai. Las comunidades sumidero, se convirtieron muy pronto en una mezcla de la arquitectura pau'an y utai, surgiendo un estilo conocido como ossic. Sus construcciones fueron construidas en las brechas y repisas que sobresalían de las paredes de los sumideros. En el año 50 ABY, extractores de agua foráneos, descubrieron sustancias curativas en el agua de Utapau; la exportación de este agua hizo visible a Utapau en la comunidad Galáctica. El planeta fue la sede central de Abadía de Dispositivos Buuper Torsckil. Guerras Clon Utapau nunca se unió a la República Galáctica. Durante las Guerras Clon, Utapau permaneció neutral, pero el Jefe del Puerto de Administración, Tion Medon, se vio obligado a ser leal a la Confederación cuando el General Grievous y el Consejo Separatista se apoderaron del mundo por orden de Darth Sidious. Grievous amenazó con destruir Ciudad Pau si Tion intentaba pedir auxilio, aunque afortunadamente, Jaing y Kom'rk localizaron a Grievous en el planeta. El Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi aterrizó en Ciudad Pau y fue recibido por Tion Medon quien disimuladamente le rebeló donde se encontraba la guarida de Grievous. Con la ayuda de las fuerzas del Comandate Cody, junto con un destacamento de la Legión 501 y pilotos y guerreros locales, Obi-Wan derrotó a Grievous y a los droides, aunque la Confederación consiguió probablemente tomar el control de otras ciudades sumidero hasta dominar todo el planeta. Muchos gobiernos Desafortunadamente no se acabaron los problemas en Utapau. Las tropas clon, siguiendo la Orden 66 y la Declaración de la Nueva Orden se volvieron contra Obi-Wan, estando a punto de conseguir su muerte y forzándolo a huir de Utapau. Después, las tropas clon reunieron a todos los miembros del movimiento de resistencia incluyendo a Tion Medon y los deportaron a Byss, en donde fueron usados como esclavos. Más tarde, el Imperio Galáctico construiría un almacén secreto en Utapau para albergar artefactos tales como los restos del cuerpo de Grievous y su caza estelar. En el año 0 ABY, Utapau estaba gobernado principalmente por la familia Fey. El Consorcio Zann tuvo la opción de corromper su mundo enviando a Silri y un destacamento de soldados Defilerms, cañones de rayos móviles MZ-8 y droidekas Mark II para secuestrar a un miembro de la familia Fey y obligar al gobierno de Utapau aceptar las demandas del Consorcio. Después de la Batalla de Endor, Utapau fue un de los primeros mundos en formar parte de la Nueva República, una maniobra ideada para prevenir posibles ataques y ocupaciones de fuerzas invasoras similares a la efectuada por la Confederación. Ejército Desde antes de las Guerras Clon Utapau fue uno de los mundos que sufrieron las restricciones del embargo de armas de la Federación de Comercio en la remotas regiones de la Galaxia. Debido a esto, la flota de defensa local se componía solamente de naves de guerra de pequeña escala, muchas de las cuales fueron diseñadas y construidas sobre el mismo Utapau. Los buques más grandes de la flota defensiva de Utapau eran una versión del Dreadnaught de la compañía Tracción Estelar Rendili. Era capaz de ofrecer algo de protección contra piratas de rapiña, pero como acorazados, fueron superados por aquellos sacados de sectores ricos, industrializados. Las naves eran solamente una quinta parte del tamaño de un [[acorazado clase Lucrehulk|acorazado clase Lucrehulk]]. El principal caza estelar de Utapau, el Porax-38, era un caza resistente, de largo alcance, diseñado por pilotos utai y capaz de extender las patrullas interestelares hasta veinte días. Detrás de las cámaras *Utapau era el nombre original para Tatooine en los primeros esbozos del Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza y el nombre original para Naboo en los borradores previos del Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma. *El artista Ralph McQuarrie imaginó un planeta sumidero durante la pre-producción de Una Nueva Esperanza en 1976, y estas ilustraciones fueron aprobadas por George Lucas durante la preproducción de La Venganza de los Sith. El artista digital Brett Northcutt, que diseñó Utapau dijo que tuvo éxito en la creación de «la sabana coloreada como el trigo que George y los directores de arte estaban buscando». *La apariencia del propio planeta pudo haber estado inspirada por las cavernas sumidero de la base Gir Kybo Ren-Cha en el planeta Tarnoonga, tal y como se ve en Star Wars: Droids episodio Los Piratas de Tarnoonga. El autor Daniel Wallace también ha señalado que Utapau es una reminiscencia de la Ciudad de Hueso en la publicación nº. 69 de Marvel Star Wars.http://blogs.starwars.com/danwallace/4 *En la vida real, Utapau es el nombre de una ciudad tailandesa en donde la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos y otras ramas militares realizan entrenamientos y misiones de repatriación. *En una entrevista oficial con TheForce.Net en 2002, el autor Curtis Saxton describió las diferencias regionales que existían en la Galaxia con respecto al equipamiento militar: Tres años más tarde, este tema volvió a salir en Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections con la descripción de los dreadnaughts más largos de Utapau comparándose con una nave de combate de una autoridad más poderosa. Aunque generó algunas controversias, las declaraciones que se hicieron en esta entrevista eran de carácter oficial y tenían que ser aprobadas por el Director de Publicidad de Lucasflim antes de que TheForce.Net pudiera publicarlas. *Curiosamente, el caza Utapau P38 se parece al caza Americano WWII P-38 Relámpago. Apariciones .]] *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Grievous: Getaway'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' Fuentes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' * * *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' *"Setting the Scene" - Star Wars Insider 87 *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' Enlaces externos * *Finding Utapau Sinkholes on Earth en StarWars.com Categoría:Planetas Categoría:Planetas desérticos Categoría:Borde Exterior en:Utapau de:Utapau